Un hobbit prometteur
by Nham
Summary: Défi spécial de l'été du Poney Fringant.


Défi spécial de l'été concocté par La Folleuh. La partie en gras nous a été proposée et nous devions poursuivre.

* * *

 **L'auberge était calme. Trop calme. Un mouton se baladait sur le plancher et Prosper le regardait d'un air désabusé. Rien ne l'étonnait plus. Quelques clients étaient là, épars, l'esprit occupé à scruter leur verre d'alcool. La fumée des pipes se mêlait au son d'une flûte jouée par un vieil aveugle dans un coin. Un rire inquiétant s'ajoutait de temps en temps, délivré par un être caché par son fauteuil. Un chat descendit de ses genoux en miaulant tout en déséquilibrant une fille de salle. Une autre tentait de nettoyer la cheminée, sans y mettre trop de cœur. De la suie s'échappait régulièrement et recouvrait un tapis déjà lourdement taché. Plus loin un client échangeait quelques piécettes contre des chandelles. On entendit un cheval hennir au loin. Peut-être un de ceux de l'écurie ? Avec un peu de chance un nouveau client arriverait et avec lui un peu d'animation.**

Soudain, un client s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

« Alors, tu vois quelque chose de suspect ? » demanda Bill au jeune hobbit.

« Hum… je ne sais pas. » Le hobbit leva sa pinte avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci était déjà vide. « Suspect, non. Amusant, peut-être, mais rien de plus suspect que cela. »

« Et pourtant, mon garçon, moi j'ai vu plein de choses intrigantes. Vois-tu, rien que dans cette salle, je peux te dire qu'il y a un escroc, un voleur et un personnage, disons… intéressant. » Bill leva la main en direction du serveur et poursuivit : « Allez, concentre-toi de nouveau, repense à la scène que nous venons d'observer et tâche d'apporter de l'importance aux moindres détails. »

Le hobbit baissa le tête et ferma exagérément les yeux. Bill, lui, souriait. Son apprenti n'avait peut-être pas l'air très malin ou vif d'esprit en grimaçant de la sorte, mais il ne manquait certainement pas de volonté. Le hobbit passa plusieurs minutes le visage plissé à remuer les lèvres en silence avant de lâcher un lourd soupir.

« Nan, je vois pas. Ou peut-être… le voleur, c'est le type aux chandelles ? C'est ça ? »

« Mouais. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Une intuition. »

« Ah ! Il va m'en falloir un peu plus que ça ! Tu sais, l'intuition, c'est un bon point de départ, c'est exact. Mais dans notre profession, il nous faut des faits. », répondit Bill en voyant le hobbit baisser les yeux et faire la moue. « Non, le type aux chandelles n'est pas notre homme. Même si on peut considérer que la chandelle à trois pièces, c'est un peu du vol. »

« Hum. »

« Non. Repense un peu au gars de la cheminée. Tu ne trouve rien d'inhabituel ? »

« Si. J'ai pensé… en fait… j'ai pensé que c'était une drôle d'idée de nettoyer la cheminée à ce moment-là de la journée, avec tout ce monde dans la salle. »

« Tout à fait. Bien vu mon garçon. En voilà une bonne observation. »

« Héhé ! C'est parce que j'ai ça dans le sang. »

« Ah ? »

« Bah oui. Je suis un Petitterrier, après tout. L'enquête, c'est un truc de famille ! » Le hobbit bomba le torse de fierté. Bill lui sourit en réponse et reprit :

« Tout à fait : on ne nettoie pas la cheminée d'un commerce en plein service. Règle de base. » Bill leva de nouveau la main pour appeler le serveur. Leurs chopes étaient vides depuis trop longtemps et il commençait à avoir bien soif. « En fait, si on prend les choses sous un certain angle, on peut se dire qu'il est innocemment placé à la bonne hauteur : celle des bourses. Et mine de rien, il en a déjà chipé deux depuis qu'on est arrivés, et il les a discrètement dissimulées dans la cheminée. Certainement dans une cachette qu'il aurait repérée ou aménagée dans la paroi. Il n'aura alors plus qu'à revenir chercher son butin en fin de service, pour peu qu'il se retrouve seul à laver les tables ou le sol. »

« Très impressionnant. » répondit le hobbit. « Mais vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? »

« Non pas la peine, il sera encore là ce soir. Allez, continuons notre exercice. Qui est notre escroc ? »

« Prosper ? »

« Mais non, ne sors pas des noms comme ça au hasard. Même si j'admire le fait que tu es prêt à douter de tout le monde. C'est un bon point. Bon je vais t'aider un peu : tout commence avec un chat. Allez, rejoue-moi la scène. »

« D'accord. Alors, j'entends un miaulement, je vois un chat sauter d'un fauteuil qui fait face au fond de la salle – je sais qu'il y a un homme dans le fauteuil puisque je l'ai entendu rire un peu plus tôt, le chat trottine en passant sous la table de quatre, il accélère, la serveuse manque de marcher dessus et perd son équilibre. Après je ne sais plus, je regardais le plateau. »

« Bien. Je suis sûr que tu as la réponse dans ta mémoire. Tout est une question d'axe. Imagine maintenant que tu regardes la même scène, mais en étant cette fois-ci assis au comptoir, sur ce tabouret-là. »

« Ouais, le rire, le chat, la table, la serveuse, le plateau… et… le vieux flûtiste ! »

« Oui ? »

« Le vieux ! L'aveugle ! Il a fait un pas de côté quand la serveuse a failli faire tomber son plateau ! C'est vrai, je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même un peu eu peur qu'il se le prenne en pleine poire. »

« C'est cela. Ce vieux croûton n'est pas plus aveugle que toi et moi. Sans doute cela l'aide-t-il a obtenir un peu plus de compassion, et donc quelques pièces en plus. »

« C'est moche. »

« Attention, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sensés faire régner l'ordre que l'on doit juger les gens. Tâche de toujours rester objectif dans tes enquêtes, tu n'en seras que plus efficace. » Le hobbit hocha la tête avec séreux. « Bon, dernier exercice – même si je pense que tu n'es pas encore assez entraîné à ce jour. Mais essayons quand même. Dis-moi, combien y-a-t-il de personnes dans la salle ? Prends ton temps et reste discret. »

Le hobbit balaya la salle du regard tout en tapotant avec ses doigts sur la table pour s'aider à tenir le compte.

« ...vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq, vingt-six. Il y a vingt-six personnes dans la salle. Dont trois employés plus le patron. »

Bill sourit.

« Dans un sens, je suis content que tu te sois trompé. En fait nous sommes vingt-sept, et je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas fais d'erreur de calcul, car celui qui t'a échappé est un exemple de furtivité. Et c'est tant mieux. Un jour tu le verras, mais sache seulement pour l'instant que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à surveiller et protéger cette ville. Il y a d'autres enjeux que le vol à la tire, même si cela ne nous concerne pas vraiment. »

Le hobbit ne pouvait cacher sa déception d'avoir échoué et posa son menton sur la table. Bill lui tapota l'épaule tandis que le serveur tant attendu arrivait.

« Messieurs ? »

« Vous nous remettrez deux pintes. Et puis une collation pour notre futur garde ici présent, qui se révèle très prometteur malgré sa taille. »

« Aujourd'hui c'est du saumon. »

« Il est frais votre saumon ? »

« Toujours. »


End file.
